Just Another Love Story
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Toriel, is a distraught mother. She's been raising her son Asriel, and his 2 friends after alone after their fathers died. But, she wants to help. Even if it is a small, scared, anthropromophic goat. Species-swap! Crushing! Sans. Jealous! Chara. Princess! Female! Frisk.
1. Prologue

**Contents: Species-swap AU! Crushing! Sans. Jealous! Goat! Chara. Princess! Crushing! Goat! Frisk.**

 **Summary: Toriel has raised her son, Asriel, and his two friends, Papyrus and Sans alone. But she thinks she could take in one more…**

* * *

"Chara!" Frisk ran through the Trash Zone, trying to make sure her dress wasn't getting too soggy as she ran through. "There you are!" She yelled at her friend. "You need to stop running away like that! You know I can't run as fast as you!"

"Sorry Frisk, but check this out." Chara apologized before lifting up the trash. "Help me dig here would ya?"

Frisk huffed, but picked up her purple and blue dress to keep it out of the water and began digging. Chara looked over at Frisk and admired her features. Her light fur getting darker around her large tuft of fur that cascaded like the humans she admired in Chara's movies, looking like short choppy hair. Her tail was also a very nice shade of light brown as well as her ears.

Chara on the other hand had very light fur, except his ears, tuft, tail, and paws were sudden Dark Reds. He began flipping his knife that he got from a human's body and just admired Frisk. He'd compleatly stopped moving trash.

Chara blushed. While he wasn't allowed, Frisk and him had always been close. But Frisk had been chosen by the King and Queen. The King was a plantlike creature and the Queen was a Skeleton. Their names were only spoken by nobels, which Chara was not. The King and Queen couldn't reproduce, so they chose a monster at newborn age to carry on the legacy of monsters.

Frisk looke over at Chara through squinted eyes. "What exactly should _we_ be looking for?"

Chara gave her a surprised gaze from his red eyes. "Oh, I found this!" Chara began to squeeze through the thing he found. It was a hole. "It's big enough! Come on through Frisk!"

"Okay, but father and mother are expecting me home soon!"

"When did you become such a sour-puss?"

"Father and mother say I have to take my Princess duties seriously!"

"Well, this'll help your duties." Chara relized what he said and sniggered.

"What's so funny?"

"Me helping the princess. That's what's funny."

Frisk rolled her eyes, before climbing up the hole. Chara helped her out of it, and Frisk felt something sticky, yet soft under her paw. "Open those eyes of yours." Chara said.

Frisk obeyed, showing her one hazel eye, and another bright blue. She drew in a sharp breath. There was a sky, and a big bright yellow ball that seemed to be fading. "Thats…that's-"

"The sun." Chara finished.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner!?"

"I just discovered that I could dig my way to the surface, but if I told anyone, they'd gossip. I had to keep quiet until it was finished."

"It's so pretty…better than on screens…Way better!"

"I knew you'd-" Chara was cut off by something hitting him in the foot. "AAAAUUUUGH!" Chara clutched the foot, and was cut off balence.

"I think I shot it!" A voice cheered.

"Find it and Bag it!" Another voice jumped in.

Frisk tried to keep him steady, but she'd barley have to work in her life, and she wasn't ready for the weight of him. They were both sent tumbling down the mountain. Chara tried to hold on, but he let go for a split second too late and Frisk was seperated from him. "Chara!" Frisk cried out. Her dress got ripped and dirty and eventually she got knocked out but a rock hitting her on the head.


	2. Faded Silhouettes

Frisk was laying down, and she couldn't move. She moaned. "Ow, my head…Chara?" She called out. She noticed she was wearing baggy clothing. A blue a purple sweater with Cargo Pants.

"hey, do you need any help?" She tried to look up at a skeleton blushing blue at her. He was wearing a blue jacket and some black shorts with single white stripes on each pantleg.

"Who are you?" Frisk cocked her head.

"just a wide-eyed wanderer." He extended his hand to her. She took it and it let out a farting noise. "heh, the ol' woopie cushion in the hand traick it's always funny." The skeleton laughed, before giving her a goofy grin.

Frisk saw his expression. One that her father gave to her mother all the time when they thought Frisk wasn't looking. But the skeleton wasn't staring at anyone but her. That's when Frisk and the linked dreamer relized they were asleep.

* * *

Sans woke up with a jolt. That was the first time since his father's and Asgore's murder that he had a decent dream. But why was he dreaming of a pretty anthropromorphic dog goat hybrid thing? He ran his hand from his sweaty, hot forehead through his short blonde hair. He looked over to his left to see Papyrus and Asriel sleeping on the bed with the double matress, but pillows from the guest room that wasn't being used. His brother had the same blonde hair, but a compleatly different build.

While Sans was short and "chubby," using his terms, disliked most people, due to his bulling problem, and had bright blue eyes. Papyrus was tall, athletic, and very outgoing, with warm amber eyes. Asriel, the Skelton's adoptive brother, had very pale skin like the Skelton's but a richer blonde unlike the Skelton brother's near snow white. He also was inbetween the brothers body statures, but he was shorter than the 2 brothers. His eyes were a pale green.

Sans shook his head and closed his eyes. He opened them back up as he looked at his Playlist.

After Ever After

All in a Mouse's Night

American Pie

Animal I Have Become

Another One Bites the Dust

Bad Day

Bittersweet Samba

Bourban Street Parade

Break Away

Chase the Clouds Away

Counting Stars

Crashed

Crazy (Acustic version)

Crazy Train

Entagled

He sighed at the list before taking his earbuds out and turning the player off. He went down stairs to get a glass of hot cocoa, to warm him up and get him to sleep. Even if it was May.

Sans was in the middle of cooking it when Toriel came into the room. Toriel was a woman in her early 30s, and had very fair skin. Not pale like Asriel, but fair. She had long, dirty blonde hair that went to her lower back, and swept so it didn't have any bangs. "My child?" She asked out of habit. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Oh dear, another nightmare?" Before Toriel could begin her tangent Sans interuppted.

"No, it was really weird. You know those monsters from that story book you read to us?"

"'The humans and the Monsters?'"

"Yeah, I think I dreamt about one. It was like the royalty from that story. It looked like a dog/goat fusion hybrid that was anthropromorphic. I think it's a she, but I'm not quite sure. All I know is that I thought it was pretty."

"Maybe you were seeing your true love, but saw them on the inside."

"Nah, I think it was just a lucid dream that I couldn't control." Sans looked over at the time.

"Better get to sleep soon." Toriel warned. "You don't want to be late for school!"

"We're home schooled Mom-" Sans stopped himself.

Toriel paused. "D-did you just call me 'Mom?'"

"I-I'm sorry I just-" Sasn was interupted by a hug from Toriel.

"I've waited so long to hear that from you Sans. I always felt that you somewhat hated me for trying to take care of you."

"That seems like a stupid reason."

"I know. I'm sorry my child."

"Night, Mom." Sans geve her one final squeeze and Toriel went back to bed.

* * *

Frisk woke up on some gravel. She couldn't move. Also in excrushiating pain. "Chara! Someone! Help!" Frik cried out into the moonlite night. …But nobody came…


	3. Smells like Hot Cats

Frisk clutched her stomach. She'd healed, but her dress was in tatters, she would hide from humans, and she wasn't able to find anything safe to eat. She wouldn't even try berries for fear of not knowing what they do to her. She was nearly fed up. Until she caught a waft of something.

Chara would bring them to her after her not very good lunches. Because they tasted so bad and were so small. Chara would bring her 3 Hot Cats. She didn't question that they were on the surface, she was too hungry to care. Plus they could've fallen through the hole and humans scrounged them up.

Frisk located where they were. Behind a house whose area was contained by plant life. Frisk had never seen these plants before. They were sticking straight up with pointed but blunt edges toward the skies and Bone white, Frisk grabbed onto the blunt tops and began to climb. Her mother's voice rang in her mind. "A princess does not climb whilst wearing a dress."

Frisk shook her head. Caring about decency was worse than starving to death. So Frisk pulled herself over and saw the hotcats. They were on a strange platter. Frisk looked around. No humans, just the platter, grass, and a miniature, contained, orange, twisted, waterfall and river. Frisk went over to the hotcats. There were 3 currently on the strange platter, and Frisk went to go grab them. Bad Idea. While she was adept with fire magic, there were black rocks that burned her because she was inexperienced with it. She let out a scream and kicked the platter away into the contained river.

The platter made a _shhh_ as it hit the water and Frisk dipped her now dark forepaws into the water as she tried to channel her green magic. It didn't last for long though as she heard something yell. She bolted toward it. It sounded just like Chara! Chara had found her! She charged in and heard a door slam.

"It's like a puppy!" A young voice that _definitely_ wasn't Chara's announced. Frisk opened her eyes. There was a small human male approaching her. She bolted out only to be stopped by a much taller, and paler human. Frisk let out a whimper and bolted up their stairs.

"Wait!" She could hear the other human yell. She wouldn't. She heard Chara, they must have him somewhere around here! She charged around the landing that they had to the second floor. She charged into the room on the right and locked the door. Hopefully they would just leave her alone. "Chara, I'm scared…Where are you?"

* * *

"What was the yelling about?" Sans came in from The Living/School Room. He was wearing his bandana, which looked like a smile, over his mouth.

"Asriel Dreemurr. I heard you talking about a dog?" Toriel glared down at her son.

"But Mo-om! It kicked our grill into our pool, and when I scolded it, it came in looking all happy!" Asriel complained.

"It looked like a dog/goat/human hybrid thing." Papyrus explained.

Sans flinched. "Can I see it?" He inquired as Toriel nodded to the boys.

"It went upstairs." Asriel explained and began to run up the stairs. "It's not in the bathroom." Asriel said, looking straight into the open full bathroom.

Sans tried to open the guest room up, but it knob would barely budge. "Darn. Whatever you guys saw must've locked it."

"What should we do mom?" Asriel asked.

"It went after our grill that had the hot dogs…perhaps it's hungry!" Toriel concluded.

"What do we do, give it hotdogs?" Papyrus raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Great idea Papyrus!" Asriel cheered and ran down to get the hotdogs.

"Oh dear. Asriel. I don't think that's what Papyrus really meant. I think he was just asking what food would be good for it." Toriel warned.

"Well, it wanted Hot Dogs!" Asriel retorted. Toriel sighed as her son brought up the food.

A growl of a stomach came from the other side of the door and Frisk felt herself drool with the scent of what she thought were hotcats. There was a knock on her door, a soft, but sure one. "You hungry?" The dream skeleton's voice asked.

"We've got the things you were trying to eat!" The not-Chara's voice promoted.

Frisk unlocked the door and let her paw come out. Asriel put it in and she snatched it away, but didn't lock the door. The family walked in to see the goat child in the tattered dress licking the hotdog. Sans facepalmed. Did this creature from his dream not know what a hotdog was?

The goat creature looked up at them. "Is this supposed to be some sort of joke? Or a trap?" She asked. While the thing tasted like a Hotcat, it was a physical thing. Like when Chara would prank her with a Water Sausage.

"It's a hotdog." Papyrus explained.

"A hot…dog?" Frisk looked up at them. One noticeable female. The other tall ones were male, but the final one was still in development and around an inch shorter if they were both standing up straight.

"You don't know what a hotdog is?" The young one gasped, their green eyes widened. "It's a super tasty food that you eat! You know what eating is right?"

"Of course I know what eating is!" Frisk yelled over her grumbling stomach. "It's just…I've never eaten anything…physical…" Frisk held the hotdog up in the air and licked it once again. "Is this what you eat?"

"I think we should stop arguing and introduce ourselves." The woman cut in as she sat on the bed that Frisk curled near. "I am Toriel, Toriel Dreemurr. You've met my son Asriel."

Asriel grinned at Frisk, before bounding over to the 2 others. "These are my brothers!" He cheered.

"I am Papyrus!" The taller one introduced.

"Name's Sans." The shorter one winked.

"What's your name?" Toriel asked.

"F-Frisk. Frisk Seraphie." Frisk managed to get out.

* * *

 **Guys…could you please leave some reviews? I feel like if this one doesn't get any reviews, it'll fail just like my other stories "Fallen Meeters" or "True Motto." The review just make a small cushion of reassurance that this story actually deserves to exist…**


	4. Chara Against the World

**Shout out to PanicAtTheBombShelter and Clarissa Fazbear** **for convincing me to go a little while longer with this story. I don't know if I'll be able to finish it, but maybe with enough encouragement I'll finally finish a story that I'm proud of. 'Rebirth,' has a lot of flaws. And all the other complete stories that I have are either terrible, or one shots. *Cough*'Hypnos's Love'*Cough***

* * *

"Augh…" Chara stood up and healed his foot, investigating the small shell that used to be in it. Chara could heal quickly. He didn't have as much charged up magic like Frisk, but he was more adept at using it, and he had supplies. Lots of HotCats, one Strawblue Pie (the Queen's Specialty) and a Dog Residue for emergencies. Chara didn't need any weapons, but ¾ of his slots were the food. The other being his Knife and his locket of him and Frisk. Frisk had the exact same locket with the same pictures, but her's was silver and she wore it hidden under her dress.

Chara blushed but shook it off. He needed to find Frisk, and fast. He knew what humans did. He and Frisk had scars to prove it. Frisk tried to run from a human, but got cut on her back so deep that dust began to seep out. Chara defended her and killed the human. However, Chara didn't get off scott free, he had a large gash near his eyes on his muzzle that scarred over time. He also had some scars on his chest and abs.

That's where he got his knife from. Apparently that human had the power to 'RESET,' and that was represented by knives or sticks, depending on how the human acted. Chara shattered their deep red soul on the spot and watched it shatter. That human never came back, so Chara was satisfied, because he saved Frisk's life.

Chara kept his eyes and head straight and headed into the village cautiously. This village wasn't the suburban area that Frisk had discovered, but it was a start, and Chara didn't know that.

He looked around, and sniffed. No Frisk scent. "Monster!" A man shouted. He was pointing at Chara and Chara looked the stranger dead in the eye.

Chara walked up to him. The stranger tried to grab something off the ground, but there was nothing but dirt. "Tell me something." Chara glared at the Stranger, using his powers to keep the stranger in place. "You seen a Monster other than me that looks like myself? She's very important-" He was cut off by the same blast and pain that was in his foot earlier.

"Nice shot Harvey!" A woman shouted to the person with the shell shooter. A gun, Chara recognized.

"Fine, I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." A voice similar, but lower than Chara's came out. It was his Boss Form. His Dark Red completely engulfed his body's color as he grew to a size 3 inches taller than their one story houses His teeth became menacing fangs and his hands and tail were engulfed in flames. Chara couldn't control himself when he began a rampage, so he tried to stay as calm as possible "I'll give you until the clock big arrow hits the bottom." Chara pointed out.

"Th-that's only 5 minutes!" The stranger screamed.

"Oh I see…" Chara said. "Would you rather 5 seconds?" His tail went very close to the stranger.

"U-Understood! 5 minutes it is!" The stranger yelped as he was the bullet pop out of the monster's skin and the skin sewing itself back up. The stranger went to the bell in the middle of the feild and rang the brass bell 4 times. "EEE-VAC-U-ATE!" the rings ment.

People began to pack and flee from the site of the boss monster. Wemen and Children going first. Some men were idiotic to try to fight the beast. The Clocktower struck halfway to 5 and Chara couldn't keep calm any longer, he felt himself got to sleep as heat conforted him.

That's when he knew that he was burning the village, and Chara went into a disturbed sleep.

* * *

 **I'm sticking with "It's Chara's fault that something happened, but that's not the true story. I don't want to make Chara a villian, just misunderstanding one another being the true-**

 ***We're sorry…SXR isn't available at the moment…her OCs will be here soon to take her place for a while…***


	5. Help

So, a few things were apparent that Frisk only knew basic things. All except for a few tiny, severe things to know on the surface.

* * *

"I don't understand, what do you mean you don't how to use the toilet?" Asriel said, scratching his head.

"We don't have physical food underground!" Frisk whined as she balled up.

"Then what do you eat?"

"Magic! Now please show me how to use this!"

"Well, _I_ can't show you, but mom can!" With that, Asriel called in 'Mom.'

She came up wearing a long purple tunic with a heart on it. "What is it Asriel?"

"It's more of what Frisk needs." Asriel giggled before bounding off.

"What is it, my child?"

"H-how do I use a…toilet?"

Toriel wanted to facepalm then, but felt it would be rude. "I-I'll show you m-my child…"

 _ **Later…**_

"And that's how." Toriel finished as Frisk was squatting on the toilet seat.

"Thank you!" Frisk smiled as Toriel walked out.

* * *

"Uwaa~!" Frisk cheered as she stared at the _Astro Boy_ DVD case.

"Whatcha got there?" Sans asked through his bandana.

"Human history stories!" Frisk looked at the case through her squinted eyes.

"Human history…?" He questioned as he looked at it. He procured the DVD case from her and she looked gleefully at Sans. "Well, this ain't-" Sans looked at her adorable, furred face. She looked like a tiny puppy with a ball in its mouth that wanted to play fetch.

"'This ain't,' what?" She smiled.

Sans had to think fast, if she thought it was real, he wouldn't tell her. "Th-this ain't happening in this country. O-only in another."

"Oh!" Frisk smiled.

 _ **Later…**_

Frisk was watching the different animes that Alphys left for Asriel to watch. "Ooo! _Astroboy_!" Asriel commented.

"How come the Robot boy never comes here?" Frisk inquired.

Asriel smirked. "It's just Sci-Fi."

"Sci-Fi?"

"Science Fiction."

"We don't have that Underground."

"Well, you see these cartoons?"

"Cartoon?"

"2 dimensional pictures that are moving." Asriel explained. "All Cartoons are fiction. It's a way to wonder, 'what would happen,' and show the consequences or express an idea. Some of them are good. Some are bad. Some cartoons are based off of real stories. And some Real Life things are fiction as well." Asriel took the DVD cover and pointed at the (Fiction). "That means it's not happening in real life. If it says Non-Fiction, that means it happened, or based off of a real event."

"Oh!" Frisk nodded.

* * *

Frisk watched from the window as things of multiple colors, wheeled past. Papyrus came over when he heard her gasp of horror. "What's wrong little monster?"

"Those things have eaten people!"

"What things!?" Papyrus shouted as Sans walked over, bandana still on.

"There's another!" Frisk pointed to a car that was outside.

Sans chuckled as Papyrus gave Frisk a questioning look. "Frisk, that's a car." Sans managed.

"Wh-what's a car?" She asked.

Sans gave a look to her and Frisk shivered. "Paps, ya wanna go for a spin?"

Papyrus sighed before belittling his brother. "If only you would take responsibility and learn to drive!"

"You know I just love to be lazy."

" _Fine_ , we'll go, but only to teach Frisk!"

"Alright."

Frisk followed the 2 boys to a door and they opened it to reveal a room with 2 of the creatures in it. One of them was bulky and pale, the other was sleek and red. Papyrus pressed a button and the red one's eyes glowed. Frisk quickly jumped behind Sans, her mouth close to his ear. She breathed into it causing him to giggle. "Maybe there should be a breed of jumping goats." Sans joked, causing Papyrus to roll his eyes.

Frisk stayed as Sans began to walk away and opened the door. He gave her a look that showed a twinkle in his eye and presented the door to her. "Ladies first."

Frisk instinctively went to grab her dress, but remembered that she wasn't wearing it anymore. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt with purple stripes and beige shorts, which Frisk had to cut a tail hole for. She took in stride and went into the thing.

Sans got in parallel to her and he tilted his head to the side at her before he reached over her and buckled her up. His eyes never left her face until he buckled up and a strange noise made the creature hum and begin to cover them. Frisk shrank back at the darkness and Sans laughed at her. "Not so used to a car?"

"I-Isn't it eating us!?" Both Papyrus and Sans laughed at the screeching goat girl.

"It doesn't eat people!" Papyrus chuckled.

"A car is a mode of transportation. It's a machine."

It was Frisk's turn to cock her head to the side as she tried to remember the machines and modes of transportation in the underground. There was the mysterious River Person, but it was made out of wood. And the only machines were created by Dr. Gaster. A genius ghost that made his own mechanical body, a machine that could multiply little monster magic to create food, and the main source of energy known as the CORE. "We don't have cars."

"They're a special machine so humans wouldn't have to walk everywhere, and we get to a place faster than walking. You didn't have that?"

"Well, we had a 'River Person' who made a boat, but that's all. We had nothing to go into that would eat us."

Sans' cheeks scrunched up his eyes and then looked out the window as Papyrus began to drive out of the garage. Frisk looked out the window as well. Everything went by so fast! And Frisk was able to admire white fluffy things in the sky. "Papyrus! Sans! What are those things?"

"What, you've never seen a cloud before?" Papyrus questioned.

"Is that what it is?" She asked as Papyrus slowed down to stop sign and noticed someone jogging their way.

Sans looked over, and then motioned Frisk to stay down. "Hey Papyrus." A gruff female voice greeted.

"Hello Undyne! Aren't you excited for August?"

"Yeah man, can't wait to see you in the male gaurd's outfit!"

"Well, I, The Great Papyrus, am the only guy apparently brave enough to be in color gaurd!"

"Sometimes I wish I could wear it. Oh, speaking of male color gaurds, we've got an eighth grader who's interested. I think his name's Ben."

"Oh wonderful! The Great Papyrus will have a new person to teach!"

"Good job on getting the Section Leader position man."

"Thank you Undyne!"

* * *

Frisk stomache growled and she began to try to create something in her hands. It vaugly resembled the shape of a plate with pie on it before it dissolved with Frisk panting and whining that she couldn't create the thing. Papyrus had saw and sat next to her. "Frisk, what is wrong?"

"I'm hungry…But I've never made myu own food before."

Papyrus gasped. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Let I, The Great Papyrus, teach you small monster!"

"Erm…okay?"

"I will teach you one of the simplest, but most best dish in the history of humans ever!" Papyrus dragged Frisk to the kitchen, and brought out some sauce, long noodles, and a pot full of water.

"First, you put the pot filled with water onto the stove that is turned on with heat." Papyrus explained enthusiastically.

(Time skip because people know how to make spaghetti and if not just Google it)

"Now, to taste the spaghetti!" Papyrus cheered.

Frisk put a forful of her serving in her mouth, before ditch the fork and digging in like a wild animal who hadn't eaten for many weeks.

* * *

 **Reasons behind the lessons that Frisk needs to learn;**

 **Lesson 1: The big mouthed monster said that human food was disgusting, because it went through your body. After that he said he wanted to try it. This means that monsters aren't used to physical food, so they don't have toilets. (Papyrus you liar, you didn't have to go use the bathroom. Why did you leave me alone with Undyne? We burnt the house down!) This is why Frisk needs to know. Humans can't make monster food because they don't have magic. I mean, they used to, but not any more.**

 **Lesson 2: Chara would say that he would have "human history movies," that are new and gotten from the trash zone. (Like Alphys and Undyne) He watches them in a house, where he bought the key from a shifty dealer. These are Alphys's "terrible" animes, like** _ **Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2**_ **. Chara and Frisk think their both real, so they get excited about them. Technically they're real, but Asriel has to tell Frisk about Fiction and Nonfiction in order for her to be able to tell the difference.**

 **Lesson 3: This lesson was inspired from some fan-art and the Warriors series. Frisk thought that Toriel ment, when anything gets something physical inside of them, they're digested. So Sans has to explain cars to her inside of Papyrus's convertible. And it's the introduction of a character that will have a much bigger role.**

 **Lesson 4: Frisk has to learn about cooking, just in case she's left home alone. So she tries to learn from Papyrus. (Who's actually a very good cook)**


End file.
